1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for processing data, in which input data is converted and the converted data is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a large number of devices are being equipped with various functions. For example, various mobile phones are being developed in the form of a multimedia device having various functions such as still image photographing, moving picture photographing, playback of music files or moving picture files, reception of broadcasting programs, and internet access. To this end, such a device needs to be equipped with various applications corresponding to each of the various functions.
However, since a plurality of applications are used in a single device, conflicts between applications frequently occur. In addition, respective applications may use different types of data. Accordingly, the need for efficiently executing various applications arises.